Kau dan aku
by Pamyuu-pamyuu
Summary: Chap4 'sahabat pertama' Jarak memang selalu menjadi penghalang untuk suatu hubungan, dan bagaimana jika kalian mengalaminya? Dan kalian harus menjaga hati kalian untuk seseorang yang belum jelas statusnya?/RnR
1. Awal kisah kita

**Kau dan** **Aku**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Romance, hurt/comfort

**Warning **: Au, typo's, OOC sangat!, alur kecepetan, no eyd(?) Dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

Sebelum membaca biar gk bingung

"Blablabla" percakapan biasa

**»Blablabla. **Percakapan di facebook

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

.

**Awal kisah kita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau perbuat ah!"

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa, hanya tak sengaja mengotori buku mu."

"Hanya kau bilang, diam kau baka, kau memang sangat-sangat menyebalkan." Teriaknya di depan wajah gadis yang terlihat menyesal akan ke cerobohannya.

"Bagaimana bisa diam, kau sendiri yang mengajak ku berbicara." Sindirnya pelan dengan pipinya yang ia kembungkan. Pipi gambilnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit maju, mungkin itu pikir kalian. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda Namikaze di depannya ini.

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan. Dasar miss Hentai." Habis sudah kesabaran sang Namikaze muda ini. Hanya karena masalah sepele mereka berdua bertengkar. Memang mereka berdua sering sakali adu mulut, dan di antara keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Aku tak Hentai! Kau yang Hentai dasar rubah!" Hinata nama gadis tersebut berbalik dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena sebal.

"Oh ya? Terus 1 bulan lalu kau mempublish foto anime yang h-e-n-t-a-i kenapa? Bukankah itu namanya hentai?" Senyum pemuda Namikaze tersebut yang bernama Naruto.

Hinata sudah geram dengan panggilan yang selama sebulan ini melekat padanya padahal ia sama sekali tak memposting foto hentai karena itu menurutnya memalukan dan menjijikan, dengan gerak cepat Hinata berbalik dan memegang kerah baju Naruto, kepalan tangan kananya tinggal beberapa inci dari wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku miss Hentai, kau akan tau akibatnya." Teriak Hinata di depan wajah Naruto. Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto tanpa memukul wajah Naruto.

"Cih, aku rasa aku harus mencuci baju ku sampai beberapa kali hingga bekas tangan najis mu hilang."

Ucapan Naruto bagai di tersambar petir di siang bolong bagi Hinata. Siswa-siswi lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut terdiam melihat reaksi Hinata. Bahu Hinata terlihat bergetar.

Hinata mengankat kepalanya menampakan liquid bening berjatuhan di manik lavendernya.

"_**Hiks hiks hiks**_... Kau sa-sangat keterlaluan, Na-Naruto." Hinata berlari melewati Naruto. Saat ini ia butuh ketenangan.

Untung saja bel sedari tadi berbunyi jadi tak ada yang melihatnya menangis. Jangan heran kenapa kelas mereka tak ada guru yang mengajar karena sensei mereka yang bernama Kakashi selalu saja telat 15 sampai 20 menit lamanya.

"Wah-wah Naruto kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan dengannya, aku tak suka itu," ucap Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tak berperikemanusiaan Naruto, hanya masalah sepele kau memarahinya sampai ia menangis." Kali ini Shikamaru berujar.

"A-aku tak bermaksud berucap seperti itu sungguh, dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan," ucap Naruto membela dirinya.

"Kau yang berlebihan dobe, sudah cepat kejar Hinata atau kau akan menyesal," ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

Drap langkah terdengar semakin dekat hingga sosok _**sensei**_ bermasker terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Ohayou minna," ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

"Eh ada apa ini?" Melihat reaksi anak muridnya yang terdiam membuat Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf _**sensei**_, aku harus mengejar Hinata." Naruto berlari keluar kelas Kakashi yang awalnya hendak mencegat Naruto ia urungkan karena tatapan tajam siswa-siswinya.

"Dasar anak muda, seenak-enaknya saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau me-menyebalkan Naruto _**hiks hiks hiks**_..." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya.

Sekarang ia berada di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon momiji.

"_**Hiks hiks**_... dasar menyebalkan."

Cukup lama ia terdiam sampai suara yang amat ia benci terdengar. "_**Gomen**_, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti ini."

Suara itu suara Naruto, ah rasanya saat ini Hinata ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini.

"Pergi kau," ucap Hinata ketus tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memaafkan'ku." Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata. Manik _**sapphir**_nya terlihat menyesal, jujur seharusnya ia tak bersikap kasar terhadap wanita.

"A-aku tidak akan me-memaafkan mu." Hinata melirik sekilah wajah Naruto di celah lipatan tangannya.

"Benarkah kau tak ingin memaafkan ku? Sayang sekali ice cream ini cair ya." Goda Naruto, ya saking sering beradu mulut dengan Hinata Naruto sampai tau ke sukaan Hinata yaitu ice cream, tak peduli rasa apa itu.

"Ice cream mu tak mempan." Hinata mengubah duduknya yang semula berhadapan dengan Naruto menjadi menyamping dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Ayolah Hinata, aku minta maaf sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan soal kau yang tak sengaja mengotori buku catatanku tak apa."

Naruto menyodorkan ice cream batang tersebut ke arah Hinata. Hinata terdiam melihatnya, walau jujur ia saat ini ingin sekali ice cream itu.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau mengambil ice cream ini berarti kau memaafkan'ku dan kita berdua bersahabat."

Hinata terdiam, Hinata menengok ke samping. Ia tatap manik _**sapphire**_ tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak percaya dengan ucapan sang Namikaze muda ini.

"Percayalah pada'ku, aku juga lelah beradu mulut dengan mu," sambung Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat menyakinkan.

"Ka-kau yakin?" Tanya Hinata dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Naruto mengangguk mantap membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ice cream batang tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan segera membuka bungkusnya dan selanjutnya memasukannya ke dalam bibir mungilnya.

Jari kelingking Hinata terulur ke depan Naruto membuat Naruto menyerngit bingung. "Janji jari kelingking kau tak akan berucap seperti itu lagi walau aku sangat menyebalkan di matamu," ucap Hinata.

"Uhm aku janji. Tapi kau juga." Naruto membalas uluran jari kelingking Hinata dan mereka tersenyum berdua.

"Ya."

"Dasar kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar, dan rupanya kalian sudah barbaikan." Lelaki dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berdua.

"Dasar Teme sialan, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Kakashi-_**sensei**_ menyuruh kalian berdua masuk," ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah coolnya. Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana, Naruto?" Naruto mendengus sebal kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi Naruto langsung melewati Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terdiam melihat punggung Naruto. Naruto berhenti kemudian menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kalian masih diam, cepat." Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ck, dasar dobe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{...}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai sore dan Hinata sudah sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya memang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya, hanya dengan menaiki bus 10 menit kemudian sampai.

"Ah, ternyata Naruto baik juga." Gumam Hinata saat merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Saat manik lavendernya melihat leptop yang berada di meja belajarnya ia seketika memekik senang.

"Saatnya mendownload anime." Hinata segera duduk manis di depan leptopnya. Namun sayang anime yang ingin di tonton hari ini tak update di undurkan menjadi kamis depan.

"Huft... Menyebalkan sekali lebih baik berkelana di grup _**facebook**_ saja." Hinata-pun langsung membuka facebooknya. Dan saat melihat pemberitahuan di akunnya, sejumlah hal gak jelas memenuhinya.

"Ah ada apa ini." Hinata-pun membuka salah satu yang menurutnya mencurigakan dan ternyata oh ternyata isinya adalah foto dirinya dan Naruto saat di halaman belakang berdua sambil memakan ice cream batang di bawah pohon dan terlihat sangat romantis, dan baru beberapa jam lalu di upload oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan saat melihat komentar-komentar dari teman sekelasnya wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihatnya.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**»Wah rupanya, pasangan kita sudah jadian.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Diam kau bocah anjing**

Hinata yang melihatnya terdiam Naruto ternyata on, karena tak terima Hinata-pun ikut mengomentari foto tersebut, ia tak ingin mereka mengira ia dan Naruto berpacaran.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Dasar Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau mem-foto kejadian laknat tersebut. Dan aku tak berpacaran dengan Naruto, Kiba.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Ya bisalah, namanya juga anak aneh. Tuh dengar sendiri Kiba kalau aku dan Hinata tidak berpacaran hanya berteman.**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**» Wah pasangan kita sedang berinteraksi rupanya .**

**Sasuke U**

**» Hn**

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata, mungkin Naruto dan Kiba juga akan mengalami hal yang sama saat membaca balasan Sasuke yang hanya 'hn'.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Kami berdua bukan pasangan kiba, dan Sasuke tak adakah kata-kata selain 'hn'?**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Ah Kiba kau sangat menyebalkan hari ini, baiklah kalau begitu aku off dulu aku ada latihan malam ini. Jaa~ salam manisku untuk sahabat baruku Hinata :p**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**» Waduh-waduh Hinata salam manis dari Naruto tuh, aku juga ya ;) love you full**

"Kyaa dasar Kiba _**no baka**_. Sejak kapan dia menjadi alay? Apa gara-gara sering menonton sinetron Indonesia?" Pekik Hinata dengan mata yang membulat dan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar leptopnya. Dengan cepat tangan lentik Hinata dengan lincah menari-menari di atas keyboardnya dan membalas komentar tersebut

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Jaa rubah~ dan kau Kiba kau sungguh memalukan . Jaa aku juga ingin off**

**Sasuke U**

**» Mereka merepotkan**

**Kiba inuzuka**

**» Aku-kan hanya bercanda Hinata. Dan Sasuke kau benar sobat mereka berdua merepotkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik _**sapphire**_nya memandang kalender di depannya, "ah 2 minggu lagi, ujian kenaikan kelas."

Tangan tannya menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya yang agak sedikit gatal. Gumamman tak jelas mulai terdengar.

"Setelah kenaikan kelas aku dan dia apa bisa sekelas lagi dengannya? Dan apakah aku dan dia bisa satu sekolah menengah atas bersamanya? Semoga saja iya."

Ia pandang jari kelingkingnya yang sempat bertemu dengan jari kelingking Hinata tadi dengan senyum kecil ia dekatkan kelingkingnya ke arah sesuatu yang terasa gatal. Dan memasukannya ke dalam~

"Ah leganya," ucap Naruto setelah selesai mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, agak memalukan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya bahwa situasi gawat seperti itu tak bisa di hidari.

"Saatnya pergi latihan-_ttebayou_," ucapnya kemudian dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di tempat tidurnya dan segera beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Naruto?" Tanya Minato yang sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil menyesap ocha panas yang baru saja di buat oleh Kushina selaku istrinya.

"Iya _**tou-san**_," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Oh iya sebelum pulang nanti tolong belikan _**kaa-san**_mu brownies di toko biasa," ucap Minato yang di jawab anggukan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Minato membuat Minato memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ah astaga _**tou-san**_ jangan belaga imut seperti itu, uang buat beli browniesnya mana?" Ucap _**to the point**_ Naruto membuat Minato menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan mendesah lelah. Memang kelakuan anak dan ayah ini sungguh aneh.

"Bilang dong, ini kembaliannya kau ambil saja," ucap Minato kemudian menyesap ochanya lagi membuat sisa ochanya semakin sedikit.

"Ya, aku berangkat dulu _**tou-san**_."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Nasihat Minato.

"Kembalian apanya, jelas-jelas ini uangnya pas dasar _**tou-san**_." Gerutu Naruto saat beranjak dari hadapan Minato dan keluar dari rumah lantai dua sederhana tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : hai minna-san, salam kenal author-senpai reader-san, ini fic pertama Yuu-chan, ya kalian boleh manggil aku Yuu-chan kalau pam-chankan aneh LoL... Dan masalah facebook gpplah ngambil tema bgituan walau orang jepang gk suka main FB-an #sok tau. dan aku buat mereka masih SMP dan mungkin alurnya akan menjadi semakin cpat :3 Fic ini murni karangan yuu-chan**

**Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya untuk chapter ini**

**Keritik dan Sarannya yaa?**


	2. pernyataan cinta Naruto

**Kau dan** **Aku**

**Naruto **Disclaimer **Masashi **Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Romance, **hurt/comfort**

**Warning **: Au, **typo's**, OOC sangat!**,** alur kecepetan**,** no eyd**(?)** Dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

Sebelum membaca biar gk bingung

"Blablabla" percakapan biasa

**»Blablabla. **Percakapan di facebook

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**~PERNYATAAN CINTA NARUTO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey sobat, bagaimana hari mu setelah menyandang status berpacaran?" Kiba merangkul bahu Naruto. Naruto mendengus sebal mendengus ucapan Kiba, sahabatnya satu ini memang tak pernah mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ah bukannya kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Hinata tidak berpacaran." Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala manis Kiba, membuat Kiba mengaduh ke sakitan di buatnya.

"_**Ittai**_ Naruto-_**baka**_ ini sakit." Kiba mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Gomen-gomen," ucap Naruto yang di jawab delikan mata tajam Kiba.

"Tapi menurutku kau dan Hinata cocok juga, kalian sering bertengkar tapi kalian saling melengkapi." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Kiba, jujur selama ini Naruto hanya memandang Hinata sebagai teman adu mulut saja, sehari tak adu mulut dengan Hinata rasanya hampa, tapi entahlah perasaan remaja labil sepertinya kadang tak menentu.

"Seperti minyak dan air tak pernah bisa bersatu namun saling melengkapi, begitu maksudmu eh? Dan juga aku sudah punya incaran Kiba." Kiba yang mendengarnya membelak tak percaya, kemudian dengan jahilnya Kiba mengerling nakal ke arah Naruto.

"Wah kata-kata mu sangat bagus Naruto, seperti iklan mie saja dan siapa dia?" Naruto yang melihat kerlingan nakal Kiba sontak mundur dari bangku taman sekolah yang ia duduki.

"Jauhkan wajah maho mu Kiba dan itu memang kata-kata salah satu iklan mie," ucap Naruto. Kiba tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto sekaligus ucapan Naruto, kemudian berdaham dan kembali seperti semula.

"Hahaha baiklan, tapi siapa yang kau incar eh?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto terdiam ia tak tau ingin berucap apa, gadis dengan rambut merah tiba-tiba melewati mereka. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap Kiba.

"Kau pasti akan tahu nanti tunggu saja." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hey-hey rubah! Kenapa kau pergi bel masuk masih lama." Teriak Kiba. Naruto melambai ke belakang kemudian berucap, "Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Ah terpaksa." Gumam Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan ke-dua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Amaru! Tunggu." Teriaknya membuat sang empu yang di panggil menengok ke belakang dan di belakangnya terlihat lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Eh Na-Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang manis. Naruto melihatnya membalas senyum Amaru dengan senyum sedikit terpaksa.

"Ada yang ingin ku ucapkan pada mu," ucap Naruto membuat Amaru terdiam, apakah Naruto ingin menyatakan cintan padanya. Begitu pikir Amaru kira-kira.

"A-apa Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Amaru masih dengan rona merah yang menghampiri ke-dua pipinya.

Sosok gadis dengan rambut lavender yang tak sengaja akan kembali ke kelas namun tertahan di persimpangan lorong kelasnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu suara Naruto.

Untung saja lorong tersebut sepi karena semua siswa-siswi berada di kantin atau berada di taman.

"Jadilah kekasihku Amaru," ucap Naruto sambil memandang manik Amaru dengan pandangan yang lembut namun sulit di artikan. Amaru tentu terkejut mendengarnya, namun Hinata juga tak kalah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto. Amaru tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk.

"I-iya aku mau Na-Naruto-kun." Jawab Amaru kemudian memeluk Naruto. Naruto dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Amaru, namun manik _**sapphire**_nya tak sengaja melihat kaki seseorang ah ralat hanya sepatunya saja.

Naruto terdiam melihatnya, tiba-tiba sepatu tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. _'Aku harap bukan dia yang melihatnya.'_ Batin Naruto miris.

Amaru melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang Amaru berucap, "Aku mencintai mu Naruto-kun, aku ke kelas dulu."

Amaru kemudian berlari dan berbelok ke arah kanan dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai 3 yaitu kelasnya. Naruto mendesah kemudian memasuki ke-dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian bersiul pelan memasuki kelasnya.

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi membuat siswa-siswi Konoha Junior high school berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hinata masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, terdiam saat melihat manik _**sapphire**_ Naruto yang tiba-tiba memandangnya.

Hinata kemudian duduk di bangkunya bangku urutan ke dua tengah. Terdiam hingga _**sensei**_ yang mengajar di jam setelah istirahat datang.

"Pstt, kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya siswi di samping Hinata membuat Hinata menengok sekilas dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku tak apa-apa hanya melamun saja." Jawabnya kemudian menatap papan tulis kembali, guna untuk mencatat rumus-rumus fisika yang baru saja di ajari oleh Azusa-_**sensei**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey miss He- Hinata dari tadi kau diam saja," ucap Naruto yang melihat Hinata tengah mengerjakan piket hariannya.

Hinata mendesah lelah kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, "Tak bisakah kau diam rubah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekarang."

"Begitu ya, ah tak adu mulut dengan mu rasanya sepi ya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kita bertengkar? Bukan baikan seperti ini," sindir Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha bukan seperti itu, maksud ku biasanya kan kita selalu bertengkar setiap hari aneh saja kalau tidak bertengkar dengan mu." Naruto menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak merasa gatal.

Hinata meremas ganggang sapu yang ia pegang kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau ingin berdebat dengan ku hari ini, hemm?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum iblisnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Eh...eh bukan seperti itu maksud ku-" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur saat melihat Hinata semakin dekat.

"DASAR BAKA!" Teriak Hinata sambil melempar sapu yang ia pegang, Naruto yang melihatnya sontak menunduk dan sapu yang Hinata lempar langsung mengenai tembok yang berada di belakang Naruto. Sapu malang tersebut patah menjadi dua membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hinata sapunya patah, hati-hati _**sensei**_ akan marah pada mu." Naruto berujar dengan suara yang ia buat-buat membuat Hinata meneguk ludah karenanya.

Dengan cepat-cepat Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memunguti sapu yang patah menjadi dua tersebut dan dengan gerak cepat Hinata langsung memasukannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

"Awas kau kalau aku sampai ketahuan. Ayo pulang sebelum sensei datang rubah!" Teriak Hinata sambil mengambil cepat tasnya dan berlari ke luar kelas bersama Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Aku naik bus, kau pakai sepeda jadi kau pulang saja duluan," ucap Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu berhubung busnya sudah datang, aku duluan ya. Jaa Hinata." Naruto kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, Hinata memandang punggung Naruto dari kejauhan kemudian berjalan mendekati bus dan masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sore mulai berganti menjadi malam Hinata telah selesai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya terutama belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas dan sekarang waktunya bersantai.

Hinata membuka leptopnya dan langsung membuka sosial medianya yaitu Facebook. Entah kenapa rasanya ia masih penasaran dengan yang terjadi tadi siang.

Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada salah satu status yang membuat dentuman di dadanya tak menentu. Rasanya semakin cepat, dan bertambah cepat setiap detiknya.

"Naruto Namikaze, dan Amaru berpacaran," gumam Hinata saat membaca status hubungan yang baru beberapa jam lalu ada. Apakah ini maksud dari bebaran tak enak di dadanya?

Rasanya tangan Hinata sangat gatal ingin mengomentari, namun ia urungkan saat melihat balasan dari Naruto kepada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat.

Hinata mengkelik beberapa patah kata pada pesan Naruto.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**» Ternyata kau berpacaran dengan Amaru selamat ya rubah, ingat pajak jadiannya**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Sama-sama, dan untuk pajak jadian minta saja pada Kiba :p**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**» Dasar kau. Eh Tapi aku heran, cara mendembak mu tadi siang sangat payah, hahaha :v**

Hinata terdiam menunggu balasan Naruto sampai 10 menit lamanya. Dan akhirnya di balas membuat Hinata mendesah senang.

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Aku sudah menduganya bahwa kau yang mengintip ku barusan. Dasar tukang intip. **

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**» Kalau iya memangnya kenapa rubah?**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Ck dasar kau tambah menyebalkan saja. Sudah dulu jaa aku mau belajar dulu. **

Saat melihat kata-kata terakhir Naruto Hinata terdiam, hanya itu saya percakapan di antara mereka, percakapan yang sangat singkat, sangat-sangat singkat. Ia mulai rindu dia dan Naruto yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tak boleh menyukai manusia rubah seperti dia." Hinata membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah kau menyebalkan dasar bodoh!" Teriak Hinata sambil menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"Hinata-_**nee**_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Hanabi yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa Hana-chan, sudah kau keluar sana," ucap Hinata cepat-cepat dengan wajah kiukuknya yang membuat Hanabi mendengus sebal.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan teriak-teriak lagi aku ingin tidur. Untung saja _**kaa-san**_ dan _**tou-san**_belum pulang." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hanabi keluar dari kamar Hinata. Manik lavender Hinata memandang tajam ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Humm... mumpung besok hari minggu lebih baik aku menonton anime saja." Hinata kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menyalakan kembali leptopnya dan menonton anime yang begenre romance, genre romance memang genre yang paling Hinata suka karena bisa membuatnya hatinya yang semula sedih bisa menjadi doki-doki sendiri jika menontonnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, setelah kau naik kelas 9 kita akan pindah rumah." Deg perkataan ayahnya membuat Hinata yang sedang menyantap serealnya langsung terdiam dan menaruh pelan sendok yang masih berisi seral tersebut ke mangkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pelan dengan pandangan mata yang sedih.

"_**Tou-san**_ mendapat kepercayaan dari bos _**tou-san**_ untuk mengurus perusahaannya, sehingga membuat kita harus pergi dari sini," ucap Hiashi membuat Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

"Di mana itu _**tou-san**_?" Tanya pelan Hinata dengan suara yang parau.

"Di Hokaido, kau dan Hanabi tak usah khawatir masalah sekolah karena _**tou-san**_ sudah daftarkan di sekolah baru kalian." Jelas Hiashi membuat Hinata dan Hanabi terdiam. Hanabi yang semulanya terdiam kembali acuh tak acuh karena dia hanya siswi sekolah dasar, dan toh tak apa jika ia pindah rumah malah itu bagus menurutnya.

"_**Kaa-san**_..." Hinata memandang manik lavender ibunya dengan pandangan sedih, Hikari tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan cepat kau habiskan serealmu dan mumpun ini hari minggu kau bebas hari ini," Ucap Hikari.

"_**Ha'i**_ _**kaa-san**_." Jawab Hinata dengan malas dan dengan cepat melahap habis serealnya.

Hari minggu yang sangat suram bagi Hinata, seharian berada di kamar hanya guna untuk menenagkan pikirannya tentang ke pindahannya ke Hokaido jika ujian kenaikan kelas selesai.

"_**Kami-sama**_ kuatkan'kan aku."

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Amaru sudah jadian satu minggu lamanya, senin lusa ujian kenaikan kelas akan di mulai, sekarang jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata Kiba dan Sasuke sontak menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara kekasihnya Amaru.

"Naruto-kun ayo ke kantin." Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke arah Amaru kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan Amaru yang menggandeng mesra lengan Naruto ya tentu saja dengan Naruto yang memasang wajah risihnya.

"Amaru bisa'kah kau tak menggandeng lenganku? Ini di sekolah," ucap Naruto yang membuat Amaru memandangnnya dengan tatapan sebal. Dan mau tak mau Amaru harus mengikuti perintah kekasih pirangnya.

Dan tepat saat malam harinya Hinata membuka facebooknya ia melihat status yang di buat Amaru. Di sana Amaru mengungkapkan kekecewaannya akan Naruto yang memutuskannya.

Hinata segera mengetik sesuatu di pesan Naruto, semoga Naruto membalasnya dengan cepat. Seperti itulah pikir Hinata tadi.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Hey rubah kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Amaru kalau kalian hanya menjalin hubungan hanya 1minggu? Eh **

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Itu karena aku hanya ingin mulut besar Kiba diam saja.**

Balasan pesan dari Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam, "Jadi Naruto mempermainkan Amaru."

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Ck, kau mempermainkan perasaanya rubah, memang pantas julukan itu ku berikan. **

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Haha benarkah? Aku jadi terharu mendengar pujianmu.**

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata saat melihat balasan dari Naruto. "Dasar rubah itu, selalu menyebalkan."

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Dasar baka itu bukan pujian, sudah aku ingin belajar lagi untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. **

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Semoga nilai matematika mu pas ujian kenaikan kelas tidak mengecewakan ya miss Hinata, tidak seperti saat itu kau hanya dapat nilai 1.**

Hinata yang membacanya tersebut memerah karena marah.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Dasar Baka! Itu karena waktu itu aku tak mengerti materi ulangannya dan itu juga karena aku tak sekolah. Dasar rubah.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Bukannya kau ingin belajar jangan di balas dong miss Hinata.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**» Urusai**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**» Hahahaha :p**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terkekeh saat melihat pesan-pesan dari Hinata, rasanya perasaannya bercampur aduk saat melihat deretan kalimat yang berada di layar leptopnya.

"Dasar." Naruto terkekeh lagi. Mungkin kalian akan menganggapnya gila. Terutama ayahnya yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Dasar remaja labil," ucap sepontar Minato membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kapan _**tou-san**_ di kamar ku!?" Teriak Naruto membuat Minato harus menutup ke-dua telingannya.

"Naruto jangan teriak-teriak!" Teriak Kushina di lantai bawah.

"Kau juga teriak-teriak Hime!" Balas Minato dengan suara tak kalah besarnya dari Naruto.

Drap langkah besar mulai terdengar Minato dan Naruto yang mendengarnya mendadak bisu. Manik sapphire keduanya saling pandangan. Namun sudut bibir Naruto terangkat.

"Matilah kau _**tou-san**_."

**Brak!**

"Minato!" Teriak wanita dengan rambut merah panjang yang berkibar ke sana kemari, hal itu akan terjadi bila dirinya marah saja.

"I-iya Hi-Hime."

Naruto yang sebagai penonton segera duduk hikmat sambil memakan pop corn yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Kemari Anata!" Minato berjalan pelan sangat pelan membuat kesabaran Kushina habis.

**Bletak!**

Kushina menjitak kepala Minato hingga Minato jatuh tertunduk di bawah kaki Kushina. "Itu akibatnya kau mengatakan aku teriak-teriak Anata, dan tadi kau juga teriak-teriak Minato-kun." Kushina kemudian pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tou-sannya menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Sabar ya _**tou-san**_."

"Na-Naruto ba-bantu _**to-tou-san**_ mu ini nak." Minato kemudian kehilangan ke sadaran dengan ke adaan kepala yang benjol benjol karena pukulan maut dari sang istri Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : hey-hey kembali lagi dengan Yuu-chan *ngerling nakal* haha bagaimana chap ini? Lumayan atau lumayun? XD**

**Haha dan aku sengaja buat sedikit humor di antara keluarga Naruto biar ni fic gak kaku keliatannya. Lah genrenyakan sedih, emang sedih tapi di chap-chap depan #diKeryokok **

**Cudah dulu Yuu-chan mau tidul dulu #tiba-tiba cadel#**

**Jaa Yuu-chan belhalap ada yang kacih kelitik calan, telimakacih banyak loh yang kemalin leviewnya :D **

**Leview? / Review :v?**


	3. perpisahan

**Kau dan** **Aku**

**Naruto **Disclaimer **Masashi **Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Romance, **hurt/comfort**

**Warning **: Au, **typo's**, OOC sangat!**,** alur kecepetan Dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

Sebelum membaca biar gk bingung

"Blablabla" percakapan biasa

**»Blablabla. **Percakapan di facebook

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Perpisahan**

**.**

**.**

"Kau hanya mempermainkan Amaru? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku tak mempermainkannya. Aku hanya merasa tak cocok saja dengannya dia sama seperti gadis-gadis yang lainnya sama-sama centil." Jelas Naruto membuat Kiba mengangguk kecil dengan senyum anehnya. Kerlingan mata sipit Kiba membuat Naruto menyerngit tanda tak mengerti.

"Pinjamkan aku pensil dewa mu itu ya sobat, besok senin'kan sudah mulai ujian kenaikan kelas." Pinta Kiba membuat Naruto menggeleng cepat setelah mendengar maksud Kiba dari kerlingan anehnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Hanya sekali saja, untuk ujian matematika dan bahasa inggris. Kau taukan aku tak bisa matematika apa lagi bahasa asing itu?" Ucap Kiba dengan wajah memelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk pasrah membuat Kiba memekik girang seperti gadis-gadis pemandu sorak tim sepak bola.

Tak terasa ujian ke naikan kelas sudah tiba, hari ini seluruh siswa-siswi konoha junior high school melaksanakan ujian dengan tenang, berjalan lancar hingga ujian bahasa inggris menjadi akhir dari ujian kenaikan kelas mereka.

Semua murid KJHS berhamburan keluar dari gedung besar tersebut, siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar ada yang berdiam diri di halaman sekolah sekedar bercerita tentang kesulitan-kesulitan yang ia alami semasa ulangan dan sebagian besar pulang.

Tapi tak bagi si tokoh utama kita Naruto, ia tampak tersenyum lebar menanggapi sapaan-sapaan dari teman-temannya dan akhirnya ia melihat bayangan Hinata dan Kiba.

"Hey kalian berdua!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Hinata dan Kiba mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata saat sampai di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto, Kiba mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto namun Hinata hanya diam.

"_Gomen_, aku tak bisa. Sudah dulu aku ingin pulang." Hinata kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto dan segera keluar dari area sekolah, berjalan ke halte bus yang jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh.

Hanya satu minggu waktunya berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya selanjutnya ia tak bisa lagi melihat teman-teman barunya tersebut. Apakah ia harus memberitahu kepindahannya kepada teman-temannya? Tapi ia rasa tak ada untungnya memberitahu mereka samua.

5 menit bus yang Hinata tunggu akhirnya datang, dengan cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di bangku belakang tempat ke sukaannya.

"Ah~ tak terasa aku sudah kelas 9." Hinata memandang keluar jendela, memandang hamparan toko-toko yang di penuhi oleh pengunjung lokal maupun dari luar negaranya Jepang. Keramaian di Konoha pasti ia akan sangat rindukan.

"Dan aku akan tinggal di Hokkaido." Sambungnya lagi.

**.**

"Kau tau rumah Hinata?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata pergi dari hadapan mereka berduan membuat Kiba memandang Naruto heran.

"Tidak tau," jawab Kiba singkat membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Terus nomer ponselnya kau punya?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi yang di jawab gelengan Kiba singkat.

"Astaga! Kenapa dua-duanya kau tak punya bodoh!" Teriak Naruto frustrasi, Kiba mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan siswa-siswi yang lainnya memandang mereka heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kau selalu bertengkar dengan dia, sampai jadi sahabat, terus kau juga yang paling dekat dengan dia. Kenapa kau sampai tak tahu nomer ponselnya atau rumahnya. Eh?" Tanya Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam.

Kiba benar iya belum tahu Hinata seutuhnya, rumahnya saja ia tak tahu apa lagi nomer ponselnya. Selama ini ia selalu berbicara dengan Hinata lewat facebook saja dan selalu saja bertengkar dengan Hinata, miris bukan. Tapi ia pernah mendengar bahwa rumah Hinata berada di sekitaran komplek dekat taman kota, semoga saja pendengarannya tak salah.

"Ah kau hanya adu mulut dengannya tak seperti orang-orang yang lainnya dan dia juga sangat tertutup masalah pribadinya. Coba kau ingat apakah ada yang punya nomer ponselnya? Tak adakan. Di ponselmu pasti nomer Hinata saja ya tak ada." Jelas Kiba yang di jawab anggukan pelan Naruto

"Si cerewet itu tertutup sekali," sambung Kiba lagi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba, "Aku ingin ke game center apa kau ingin ikut?"

"Ya, sudah lama aku tak main game. Rasanya kepalaku bebas setelah ujian kenaikan kelas ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 hari berlalu dan sekarang adalah hari sebelum pembagian rapot hasil kerja keras siswa-siswi KJHS. Hinata terdiam di tempat duduknya, teman-temannya yang lain sedang menggambar sesuatu di papan tulis. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela kelas. Tiba-tiba suara Naruto memanggilnya membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Un, apa?" Tanyanya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo ke depan kita foto sekelas." Ajak Naruto Hinata memandang semua teman sekelasnya yang berada di depan papan tulis dengan senyum kecil Hinata mengangguk dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya.

Naruto menaruh kamera di meja yang ia sudah siapkan dengan menyalakan timer Naruto berlari mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Semuanya tersenyum lebar dan jebretan foto terambil dengan sempurna.

"Sekali lagi!" Teriak semuanya Naruto mengangguk kemudian menekan tombol foto dan berlari kecil mengambil barisan lagi di antara Hinata dan Kiba. Foto kedua berlalu, sekarang siswa-siswi 8A berfoto sesukannya dengan siapapun yang mereka inginkan. Naruto mendatangi Hinata untuk di ajak berfoto bersama dan di jawab anggukan kecil Hinata.

Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata membuat Hinata dapat mencium bau citrus Naruto. _'Naruto wangi sekali,'_ Batin Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jepretan foto yang di ambil oleh Kiba sangatlah bagus, di sana mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. "Kalian sangat serasi."

Puji Kiba membuat Hinata dan Naruto terbatuk tiba-tiba. "Uhuk... Diam kau Kiba, apa mau kau ku jodohkan dengan Yuki eh?"

Sedangkan Yuki yang berada tak jauh dari Hinata merona merah mendengarnya, ternyata Yuki yang duduk di sebelah Hinata menyukai Kiba si penyuka anjing ini.

"Bercandamu jelek Hinata." Ujar Kiba kesal, ia melihat Yuki sekilas tampak Yuki menunduk membuat Kiba tersenyum kecil dalam kekesalan yang ia sukai.

"Semoga kita bisa sekelas lagi," ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Hinata terdiam mendengarnya dan memandang sedih ke arah Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ya semoga saja, eh kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat pandangan mata Hinata yang sedih.

"Eh a-aku tidak apa-apa dan semoga saja ya." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Kau manis." Gumam Naruto pelan membuat Hinata dan Kiba terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata dan Kiba berbarengan.

"Eh! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa sudah-sudah. Ayo foto-foto lagi." Ucap Naruto cepat guna untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata dan Kiba hanya mengangguk kecil.

Hari yang akan Hinata akan sangat ia rindukan. Teman-temannya terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Ia tak sanggup jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semuanya rasanya ia belum siap.

"Hey foto kelas kita akan ku bagikan besok. Jadi masing-masing siswa akan mendapatkan satu album." Jelas Sasuke membuat semuanya mengangguk.

Hari ini merupakan acara pembagian rapot. Hinata sangat gelisah, bukan gelisah karena nilai ulangannya tapi gelisah karena ini hari terakhirnya dan besok ia sudah berangkat ke Hokkaido.

"Hey Hinata apakah aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" Tanya Naruto Hinata terdiam kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf aku tak memiliki ponsel," bohong Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau alamat rumah?" Tanyanya lagi membuat Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"E-eh kalau kau ma-"

**Grep**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata, bukankah mereka masih satu sekolah kenapa Hinata bisa merindukannya.

"Tenang kita masih satu sekolah jadi aku bisa bersamamu saat jam istirahat atau pulang, miss Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto daisuki," ucap Hinata membuat Naruto membatu, ucapan Hinata membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata namun saat baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya Hinata sudah tak berada di depannya lagi.

"Hi-hinata."

Acara pembagian rapot berjalan dengan lancar di kelas Naruto masih saja terus memandang punggung Hinata, namun pada saat pembagian album selesai, siswa-siswi di bolehkan pulang dan Hinata seakan menghindar dari Naruto.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan laju larinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Apa ucapan tadi kamu benar?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Tadi yang mana?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan kemudian berucap, "Tentang kamu yang menyukaiku."

"Iya, tapi sudahlah aku tau jawabanmu jadi aku pulang dulu. Sayonara rubah no baka!" Lambai Hinata sambil terus berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang sedih memandangnya.

"Padahal aku juga ingin mengucapkan kalau aku juga mencintaimu." Gumam Naruto pelan mendengar kata terakhir Hinata.

"Hey kau kenapa Naruto? Dan siapa yang kau cintai?" Tepukan bahu Kiba menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang."

"Kau mencurigakan, Naruto." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku memang selalu mencurigakan di mata bodohmu Kiba." Jawab Naruto membuat Kiba tertawa karena jawaban Naruto, mereka berdua memang sahabat yang aneh.

"Eh kau tau berkat pensil dewamu itu nilai matematikaku dan bahasa inggris ku bagus, hahaha." Ujar Kiba.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata apa semua barang-barang mu sudah beres?" Tanya _**kaa-san**_nya Hikari.

"Belum _**kaa-san**_ tinggal sedikit lagi," jawab Hinata. Album yang di berikan oleh Sasuke belum sama sekali ia buka, album yang berukuran tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu tebal.

Album tersebut ia letakan dalam tasnya kecilnya agar mudah ia buka saat perjalanan menuju Hokkaido.

"Selesai." Tatapan mata lavendernya terlihat sendu. Dari jendela kamarnya ia bisa melihat orang-orang di luar sana yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman mereka.

Kepalanya bertumpu pada lengannya yang berada di atas kusen jendela kamarnya. Ia pandang lurus ke jalan raya. Dari atas sini semuanya terlihat. Saat melihat bayang-bayang orang yang di kenalnya Hinata langsung menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Rumah keluarga Hyuuga." Ucap pelan Naruto saat membaca papan nama yang berada di depan rumah tersebut dan membaca nama-nama anggota keluarga dan nama Hinata tertera di sana.

Naruto tersenyum senang akhirnya ia tahu rumah Hinata sekarang, dengan kencang Naruto mengayuh sepedanya, dari balik jendela Hinata terdiam, memang pernyataan cintanya tadi salah seharusnya ia tak mengucapkannya tapi ya sudahlah karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Yuuhuu!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar sangat nyaring di pendengaran Hinata. Hinata tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Mulai sekarang ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, Kiba dan anak kelas 8 A lainnya. Memang betul kata pepatah setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.

Sekarang Hinata berada di dalam mobil, Tou-sannya terlihat sangat serius mengemudi dan kaa-sannya tampak tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanabi yang sedari tadi bernyanyi. Sedangkan ia hanya diam melamun.

"Ne, _**kaa-san**_ kapan kita akan sampai Hokkaido?" Tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Kita harus pergi ke bandara dan 5 jam di pesawat kita baru sampai di Hokkaido, sayang." Jawab Hiashi mewakili istrinya Hikari. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hinata membuka ponsel flifnya kemudian segera membuka facebook, berbohong tentang tak mempunyai ponsel memang terdengar aneh dan pasti Naruto mengetahui kalau iya berbohong.

Tangannya dengan cepat membuka album foto yang berada di facebooknya dan segera menghapusnya, menghapus semua fotonya. Ada salah satu foto yang ia ingat foto dirinya yang sedang berada di kamar, rambut pendeknya sebahu terlihat sangat berkilau karena di terpa sinar matahari sore.

Ah baru berangkat ke Hokkaido saja ia sudah rindu akan kamarnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa puluh menit semua album foto yang berisi foto-fotonya akhirnya terhapus.

Ia tak sengaja melihat status dari Naruto, ia terlihat sangat senang.

**Naruto Namikaze**

_»__**Rasanya hari ini sangat indah, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mulai hilang**_

_**Like60 coment150**_

_**'Banyak sekali komentar yang ia dapat, dan semuanya dari teman-temannya yang tak ia kenal, Naruto orang yang sangat ramah.'**_ Batin Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Senyum kecil Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum miris. _**'Baiklah aku tak akan membuka facebook ini lagi, dan tak akan menonaktifkan agar Naruto tak curiga. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku Naruto.'**_ Batinya lagi.

Ia segera mematikan obrolannya dan mengeluarkan akun facebooknya dari ponsel flifnya tanpa ada niattan untuk melihat pesan yang masuk dari Naruto beberapa puluh menit lalu, karena keputusannya sudah bulat untuk tidak membuka facebook lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah berada di dalam pesawat dan 5 jam perjalanan berlalu akhirnya Hinata dan keluarganya sampai di Hokkaido. Dari bandara Hokkaido mereka harus menempuh waktu 3 jam untuk sampai di rumah baru mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah baru mereka hari sudah sangat pagi. Hiashi tampak lesu karena harus mengemudi selama 3 jam pas dini hari. Hikari, Hanabi, Hinata memutuskan untuk beres-beres rumah, rumahnya di Hokkaido terlihat tak jauh beda dengan rumah mereka di Konoha. Namun rumah ini memiliki halaman yang lumayan besar dan memiliki satu pohon yang berada di samping kamar Hinata.

Karena ini masih hari libur sampai 2 minggu ke depan jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota Hokkaido. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Hanabi. Hinata mampir sebentar di toko yang menjual pernak-pernik perempuan. Ia melihat jepit rambut yang sangat unik berbentuk rubah kecil membuatnya mengingat seseorang.

"_**Nee-chan**_, kenapa membeli itu?" Tanya Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Hanabi pelan.

"Karena unik Hana-_chan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

Dan di sinilah mereka di taman yang ramai. Karena hari panas Hinata menyuruh Hanabi untuk menunggunya karena ia ingin membeli ice cream.

"Ini Hana-_chan_," Hinata menyerahkan ice cream batang ke arah Hanabi. Di bawah pohon rindah yang berada di taman kota ini Hinata tiba-tiba ingat akan sosok seseorang yang pernah memberikannya ice cream di bawah pohon momiji sekolah.

Manik lavendernya memandang ice cream batang tersebut lama sekali. Tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"_**Nee-chan**_, ice creamnya akan mencair jika _**nee-chan**_ hanya melihatnya saja," ucap Hanabi membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. Dengan gelagapan Hinata memakan ice creamnya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa ice cream yang rasanya manis terasa hambar di lidahnya, apakah ini efek galau? Ah terdengar berlebihan memang. Terdiam cukup lama di taman kota akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ayo Hana-_chan_ kita pulang." Hanabi memekik senang karena ia sudah sangat bosa berada di taman kota apa lagi ia merupakan pendatang baru, ia sudah lelah dan saking senangnya karena ia ingin pulang ia tak melihat jalan akhirnya ia terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"_**It-ittai**_**...**"

"_Gomen ne _adik kecil," tangan putih tersebut terulur Hinata segera berlari ke arah Hanabi dan orang tersebut dan dengan cepat Hanabi menerima tangan tersebut.

"Maafkan adik saya." Hinata membungkuk 90˚ tanda perminta maafpannya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda tersenyum kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah seharunya aku yang bilang seperti itu, karena membuat adik kamu jatuh," kekehnya. Hanabi menguap bosan karena ia mulai mengantuk.

"Ah ya tak apa,"

"_**Nee-chan**_ ayo pulang," ucap Hanabi membuat Hinata mengangguk.

"Ah sekali aku minta maaf, _jaa_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Hingga ia tak terlihat lagi di pandangan mata gadis musim semi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : hey-hey kembali lagi bersama Yuu-chan :D. Ah yang kemarin makasi ya reviewnya. Gk bisa bales di pm soalx aku publishnya pakek hp dan ngetiknya pkek hp :v ya hinata saat SMP skrang emang rambutnya pendek sebahu. **

**Ada yang bisa kasih saran nama akun facebook yang namanya bagus? Untuk prempuan~**

**Minat review lagi? Semakin banyak review semangat dari kalian, semakin semangat pula aku publish chap slanjutnya, :D**

**.**

**.**


	4. Sahabat pertama

**Kau dan** **Aku**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Romance, hurt/comfort

**Warning **: Au, typo's, OOC sangat!, alur kecepetan, no eyd(?) Dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

Sebelum membaca biar gk bingung

"Blablabla" percakapan biasa

**»Blablabla. **Percakapan di facebook

**.**

**Arigatou masashi-sensei atas 15 thun trakhir ini wlau aku bru" ngikutin Naruto udah 3 thun xD dan arigatou endingx sprti harapan yuu-chan. Yuu seneng bnget tapi gk bleh berlebihan kita hrus hormati pair lainx yg gk jdi canon**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**»Sahabat pertama«**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, cepat kau antar kue ini untuk tetangga baru kita, ke rumah Haruno-san." ucap Hikari, Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengambil satu kota makanan yang isinya kue coklat.

Di samping rumahnya terdapat rumah yang terlihat sangat indah, perkarangan rumahnya penuh dengan bunga.

**Ting Tong~**

"Permisi," ucap Hinata.

**Cklek**

"Mau cari siapa?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut merah muda namun saat melihat manik Hinata ia langsung tersadar.

"Eh? Kau yang di taman itu'kan yang bersama gadis kecil dengan manik lavender itu?" Tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengantarkan kue coklat untuk kalian sebagai salam perkenalan. Rumah ku di samping rumah mu." Jelas Hinata yang di jawab angguk gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku Sakura kau?" Tanya Sakura setelah mengambil satu kotak kue coklat tersebut.

"Aku Hinata, senang bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura-san."

Dan di sinilah awal Hinata mencari sahabat baru, dan semenjak berteman dengan Sakura perlahan-perlahan Hinata sudah tak memikirkan lagi yang namanya Konoha, ia bisa terima bahwa ia sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan di Hokkaidolah kehidupannya.

Selama masa liburan Hinata selalu di ajak oleh Sakura untuk keliling Hokkaido. Dan di sinilah mereka di suatu konser band rock jepang. Yaitu One ok rock, band ke sukaan Hinata dan Sakura sesuatu kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan bukan.

Hinata terlihat sangat senang kalau bukan pemberian tiket dari Sakura Hinata tidak akan bisa menonton konser band kesukaannya. Hinata terlihat ikut menyanyi lagu yang cukup ia suka yaitu '_Liar_'. Taka sang vocalis terlihat sangat bersemangat menyanyikannya sama seperti di video clipnya. Hinata tidak pernah merasakan senang yang seperti ini, Sakura adalah sahabatnya mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya.

Dan saat ini One oke rock menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya juga yaitu Deeper Deeper. Yah arti dari lagunya sangat bagus membuat Hinata menyukainya.

"_Bokura wa umarete kara so ōku o manabi_

_Shi ni chikadzuku ni tsurete ōku o wasure_

_Kidzuita toki nya mō hai ni natteru_

_Ikita akashi o nokoshite o Kuni wa mono ja nakute._" Hinata bersenandung pelan sambil mengikuti lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan Taka.

"_Yosoku sura dekiyashinai mō supīdo de_

_Hora Good Good __–__ bye~_" mereka berdua Hinata dan Sakura tampak puas mendengar bait terakhir yang di nyanyikan oleh Taka. Dari bawah ini semua anggota One ok Rock terlihat sangat jelas dari Taka, Ryota, Toru, Tomoya. Semua anggota One ok rock tampak sangat keren, mereka bernyanyi tanpa henti sampai lihat saja keringat mereka sangat banyak seperti sedang mandi keringat hanya demi menghibur fansnya.

Setelah konser usai Hinata dan Sakura tampak sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Malam sudah mulai larut Hinata tampak merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Di sampingnya Sakura tampak bersenandung pelan.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah menonton konser, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng pelan membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Apakah di Konoha jarang sekali ada konser?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, banyak sih konser tapi tempatnya jauh dan aku juga masih terlalu kecil." Jawab Hinata membuat Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha... Baiklah 1 minggu lagi ada konser lagi dari Tomohisa Sako, apakah kau mau ikut menonton?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Sako Tomohisa? Kau bercanda! Aku sangat suka Sako Tomohisa." Pekik Hinata girang.

"Aku mau." Sambung Hinata lagi dengan riangnya, Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengancungkan jarinya.

Akhirnya bus yang di tunggu mereka datang. Pukul 10 malam akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mereka. 3 hari lagi sekolah mulai di mulai dan semoga saja ia mendapat kelas sama dengan Sakura karena ia adalah orang yang kurang dapat berbaur di tempat yang baru.

Pagi mulai menjelang pukul 5 pagi Hinata masih saja tidur karena ia akan bangun saat jam 7. Tampak gadis musim semi itu memasuki kamar dari Hinata. Membukanya pelan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur yang sedang di tiduri gadis indigo ini. Jangan tanyakan si gadis musim semi ini bisa masuk karena kaa-sannya Hinata Hikari selalu memasak sarapan pagi pukul 5 pagi otomatis Sakura tinggal mengetuk pintu dan di bukakan.

"Ck dia masih saja tidur," Sakura berdecak pinggang kemudian mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Bangun baka!" Teriak Sakura membuat Hinata terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Sakura-chan... Aku masih mengantuk... Hoam."

**Srek~**

Hinata menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut lavendernya. Sakura cengong meliatnya. Ia tak pernah se-semangat ini membangunkan temannya selain Ino. Sahabat pertamanya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan bangun. Lihat ini aku punya video musik yang pasti kamu suka."

Masih sepi Hinata tak merespon sama sekali.

"Baiklah jika kau tak bisa di bangunkan secara halus maka... kubangunkan kau dengan cara yang kasar." Desis Sakura dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Kedua tangan lentiknya ia renggangkan dan membuat kuda-kuda sambil megenggam kedua kaku Hinata.

"Hinata mari mandi!"

**Wush... Wush**

Sakura menarik Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga hingga sampai di kamar mandi rumah Hinata yang berada di lantai dua. Hinata tampak meronta-meronta atas perlakuan Sakura.

"Kyaa dingin!" Teriak Hinata membuat Hikari yang berada di bawah sedang menyiapkan sarapan tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar keributan anaknya dengan Sakura.

"Huh Sakura-chan ini masih pagi aku masih mengantuk." Hinata merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Sakura tersenyum puas atas jerih payahnya membangunkan Hinata.

"Mari lari pagi." Hinata melotot lari pagi tadi yang di katakan Sakura. Hinata paling malas yang namanya lari pagi, dari pada lari pagi lebih baik ia lari sore.

"Kau bercanda aku tak mau."

"Kau harus mau titik." Sakura menyeret Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Karena tarikan Sakura begitu kuat Hinata sampai tak bisa mengelak sama sekali. Akhirnya Sakura berhenti menarik Hinata tepat di depan kaa-sannya Hinata yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Baa-san coba lihat Hinata tidak ingin lari pagi." Hikari melirik sekilas Hinata dan Sakura Hikari tersenyum kecil kemudian berdaham pelan.

"Hinata-chan cepat sana temani Sakura lari pagi, tidak enakkan Hinata capek-capek membangunkanmu kalau kau tak ikut dengannya." Jelas Hikari membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kaa-san." Jawab Hinata lesu kemudian berjalan pelan dengan Sakura yang berjalan riang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah anggap saja ini jalan-jalan pagi hari di pulau Hokkaido di mana kau tak bisa mendapatkannya di Konoha." Sakura dengan semangatnya berlari pagi sedangkan Hinata hanya berjalan pelan. Sakura menoleh kebelakang mendapatkan Hinata yang berjalan seperti siput.

"Ayo kita lari." Sakura menyeret Hinata, Hinata mengangguk kemudian berlari mengikuti langkah Sakura. Tak butuh waktu banyak Hinata tak sudah mengantuk dan malah bersemangat berlari dengan Sakura.

Mereka berdua beristirahat di bangku panjang yang berada di tepi jalan yang di penuhi oleh pohon-pohon. Dari kejauhan lelaki dengan wajah datar berlari pelan.

Sakura melihatnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Sasori-senpai!" Teriaknya lelaki tersebut tersenyum saat jaraknya dekat dengan tempat duduk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hai Sakura-san dan err~ kau siapa?" Tanya Sasori setelah sampai di depan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah iya ini teman baruku di baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Jelas Sakura membuat Sasori mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Sasori-san." Sasori mengangguk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, oh ya sudah dulu aku ingin melanjutkan lariku." Sasori kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura, tampak Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dia tampankan?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk pelan membuat Sakura tambah tertawa.

"Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tak ada apa-apa, sudah cukup istirahatnya mari lari lagi." Hinata bangun dari duduknya di ikuti Sakura kemudian mereka berlari santai karena sinar mentari sudah mulai muncul.

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kiba kau kangen tidak dengan Hinata yang cerewet?" Tanya Naruto, Kiba mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke rumahnya," tawar Naruto.

"Ide bagus Naruto." Mereka berdua bergegas menuju rumah Hinata kemudian setelah sampai di depan rumah Hinata tampak sangat sepi. Beberapa kali mereka memanggil dan memencet bel rumah Hinata namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sepi.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Tanya seseorang wanita paruh baya.

"Kami mencari Hinata Hyuuga." Jelas Naruto wanita paruh baya tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka sudah pindah rumah beberapa minggu lalu tepatnya saat pembagian rapot waktu itu." Naruto terdiam.

Ia mengingat kejadian saat ia mencari rumah Hinata di mana ada sebuah truk pemindah barang berada di depan rumah tersebut dengan orang-orang yang memasuki barang-barang ke dalam truk tersebut, tapi kenapa ia tak menyadarinya bahwa itu artinya Hinata pindah rumah dan kenapa ia tak peka terhadap situasi seperti itu. Kenapa saat itu ia sangat bodoh dengan hal sekecil itu, kenapa ia kurang peka.

"Sudahlah Naruto, makanya kau harus jadi lelaki peka sepertiku." Hibur Kiba, Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Bukankah dulu kau membencinya? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat seperti ini setelah ia pergi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Karena..."

"Ya kerena?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Karena ia belum mengembalikan barang yang ia pinjam dan belum mengembalikan uangku." Bohong Naruto membuat Kiba memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Ittai..._ Apa-apaan kau memukulku." Teriak Naruto.

"Karena kau bodoh, baka!" Teriak Kiba lagi.

"Kau yang bodoh, maniak anjing." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau,"

"Kau." Akhirnya tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan seseorang menyeringan sambil memotret dan mereka percekcokan mereka.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan." Cibir orang tersebut kemudian berlalu.

**.**

**.**

"_The never ending story of_

_How you bring me up, just to bring me pain_

_Where we going? Seems around_

_I've had it up, things will never ever change." _Hinata bersenandung pelan saat memasuki rumahnya namun terhenti saat melihat kue yang terlihat sangat menggiyurkan menurutnya.

"Okaa-san kuenya aku makan ya!" Teriak Hinata.

"Jangan yang itu Hinata, ambil yang di dalam lemari es saja." Hinata mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es mengambil kue donat tersebut dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

"Humm nyam nyam nyam..." Terus mengunyah tanpa tahu Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau makan sendirian saja." Celetuk Sakura membuat Hinata kaget untung saja makanannya sudah habis ia telan kalau tidak ia bisa mati tersedak.

"Kau ini di mana-mana selalu muncul." Sakura cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Yah, gomen-gomen lain kali aku tak akan seperti ini lagi." Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang ia bawa.

"Lihat ini aku membawakanmu majalah." Hinata berbinar melihat majalah yang baru saja di bawa oleh Sakura.

"Lihat band Scandal mereka terlihat sangat kerenkan, aku sangat suka lagu-lagu mereka." Ucap Sakura yang di jawab anggukan Hinata.

"Wah mereka kawaii," puji Hinata.

"Ya kau benar, wah lihat tahun 2015 One ok rock akan merilis album terbarunya bulan february. Aku tak sabar." Pekik Hinata.

"Semenjak aku kenal Sakura-chan aku jadi berubah." Senyum Hinata.

"Berubah ke yang baik tapikan." Tawa mereka. Mereka berdua terus mengobrol sampai siang dan mereka makan siang bersama di rumah Hinata. Kaa-san Hinata sangat suka melihat Sakura yang makan dengan lahap masakannya ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

**AN : nyahaha gomen lama update malum udah kelas 9 harus belajar gk banyak waktu untuk ngetik fic. Bagaimana? Makin aneh atau pasti kalian udah lupa fic nie ya xD nih aku masukin lagu" fav ku termasuk yang di nyanyiin Hinata pas masuk rumah judulx 'Ending story' di jamin klian bklan suma ma one ok rock stelah denger tu lgu xD. Apa lgi lirik yang judulx Deeper Deeper tu artinya bagus **

**'Bokura wa umarete kara so ōku o manabi**

**Shi ni chikadzuku ni tsurete ōku o wasure. **

― **Kita belajar banyak semenjak lahir**

― **Mendekati kematian, kita banyak melupakannya" artinya baguskan. Hehe**

**Udah banyak banget Anx jaa ne minna-san :v**

**Review?**


End file.
